Go Back To Sleep
by hipster-takedown
Summary: Noodle comes to recall how Murdoc and 2D started sleeping in her bed.


Noodle woke up when the sunlight had found its way to her face, glaring through the small openings in her blinds. Turning her head and rapidly blinking her eyes to shut out the blinding light, she had turned to face the blue-haired singer of the band, curled up next to her. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, snoring quietly. Of course she expected to see him there, head resting on her arm and hand tangled with hers. 2D had started sleeping in her bed with her two weeks ago. He always picked that side of her, then again, he was likely just avoiding Noodle's other bed guest. Noodle glanced at what lie on the other side of her.

With an arm under her head and his other hand resting comfortably on her flat stomach, the bassist of Gorillaz lay on her other side, exactly as he has been for the past month. His forehead was barely pressed against the side of her head and for a brief moment Noodle decided he was definitely more affectionate in his sleep than 2D. The guitarist, careful not to wake either of the older men sleeping on opposite sides of her, slowly pulled her arm out from under 2D and moved Murdoc's hand off of her stomach. Once she was almost certain she was free, a groggy voice startled her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Quickly glancing to her side she discovered Murdoc, glaring up at her through tired eyes that demanded she lie back down. The lanky man laying on her other side groaned and she looked to see him rubbing his eyes. "It's too early to get up, love." He eyes fluttered open for a moment, but quickly shut thightly once the sunlight hit his black orbs. A hand moved to protect his sensitive eyes from the light. Deciding it was too early to fight either of these tired men, Noodle fell back into bed. Murdoc adjusted his arm under her head and 2D pulled her arm up so he could rest his head on it once more. 2D's arm snaked around her hips and Murdoc's free hand returned to its place on her stomach. "Give us 'bout another two hours." the bassist mumbled tiredly. Noodle sighed in defeat, but smiled anyway.

The bassist fell back asleep almost immediately, but Noodle could tell by 2D's breathing that he hadn't quite gone back to sleep. She remedied this by slowly combinng her fingers through his azure hair. With a thankful smile, he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and she could only assume he fell back asleep soon after that. After a few minutes, she decided they were both back to their deep sleeps and sighed. _How did this all begin?_ she thought to herself. It seemed so long ago that the first of them came to her for sleep, despite only being a month ago. Noodle carefully tried to recall the events of that night.

It had been a while since they returned to each other with happy smiles and plenty of catching up. For a while it seemed all anyone did was talk, telling each other about their adventures. The boys were certainly interested in Noodle's stories, but she honestly didn't have much to talk about. After some time they all settled back into their simple lifestyles, just as it had once been. Now that Noodle was no longer a little girl, Murdoc had insisted they give her her first taste of alcohol. She didn't like it all that much at first, but after trying out different drinks and the other band member's personal favorites, Noodle had decided it wasn't bad.

One night, after coming home from the pub without too much excitement, Noodle went to bed. She had been exhuasted all day and the alcohol didn't do much to help it, so she eagerly headed straight for bed. She assumed the boys stayed up longer, but didn't care much and drifted off into an easily forgotten dream. She was awoken later by someone stumbling into her room, accidentally tripping and kicking things away from the path to her bed. Noodle wasn't too worried about the figure stumbling towards her bed and sat up, running a hand through her hair. When they got close enough she recognized the black hair, broken nose, and olive skin. "Murdoc-san?" she whispered, her voice insisting it wasn't quite awake for regular use. "Mind if I lay down?" his voice clearly indicated he was drunk, and he flopped down next to her without waiting for her answer.

"What about your bed?" She asked as he began pulling her blankets to cover himself. "Lost it." was his simple answer. When he saw her stare at him questioningly, remembering the times she's glanced into his room and saw nothing but pitch black, he added on to his answer. "Don't ask." Noodle resigned, deciding sharing her bed with the man she's known for years wouldn't be too much of an issue for just one night. She freed up enough space for him and fell back down into her comfortable pillows. Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Noodle awoke to find Murdoc had found her waist comfortable enough to wrap his arm around, but she never questioned it, figuring it happened in his sleep. He left when she went to shower and she didn't bring it up.

Around midnight, right as Noodle was nodding off, her door was opened once again and the familiar man made his way over to her bed once again. Noodle decided nothing needed to be questioned and scooted herself over, pulling down her blankets to free him a place to sleep. He laid down without a word and just like last night, pulled her blankets over himself and they both fell asleep. When she woke up, her arm was around him and his head rested on her shoulder. His position was rather un-masculine, and Noodle decided he would appreciate it if she didn't question it, but that doesn't mean she didn't find it more comfortable than any other position she's ever slept in.

This carried on for about a week before 2D noticed. He never questioned it, deciding if anything was going on Noodle was old enough to handle herself. A few more days of Murdoc sneaking into her bed at night before 2D and Noodle had decided to watch movies together in her room. They fell asleep halfway through _From Dusk Till Dawn_ and the movie ended as they found their way under the blankets in a half awake state. Some time later, (none of them ever really figured out how much later) Murdoc came into her room as usual. Deciding there was nothing unusual about 2D sleeping on Noodle's side, he shrugged and took his regular place. A few hours later, Noodle woke up, noting the sun starting to rise. Barely a moment later, she noticed 2D never left her bed and had instead wrapped his arms around her torso and tucked his head on her back, between her shoulder blades.

For a moment, barely awake, she wondered where Murdoc was. Noodle turnd her head to look and was immediately met with the sleeping face of her bassist. He was strangely close, but she didn't question it. Her head was resting on the crook of his elbow and his free hand rested on her hip. She wondered if he perhaps didn't notice 2D, but decided it would have been impossible to miss the azure-haired singer taking up one third of their bed space. She resolved to question it in the morning, and went back to sleep. But in the morning, there were no questions. All of them simply woke up as if there was nothing unusual about the situation. 2D got up first to stretch and checked on both of them, unintentionally waking up Noodle, who watched him carefully and sleepily. Before leaving the room, he smiled at them and she decided he must still be happy to have the group back together.

The day carried on as normal and that night, just as Noodle was preparing to go to bed, the long-limbed singer shyly stopped her. He mumbled out a request to sleep in her bed again tonight, and Noodle agreed. They went to bed together, making casual conversation about 2D's job as they made the bed so it would suit three people. Noodle decided she knew just how much space Murdoc would need and the made the bed accordingly before slipping under the blankets. They said goodnight to each other and fell asleep. It wasn't long before Murdoc came to bed and since then, this has been their regular routine.

Noodle stared affectionately at the two men laying on each side of her, and decided nothing could be more comfortable than this. With her free hand, she brushed Murdoc's bangs out of his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before doing the same to 2D, recieving a smile from said blue-haired singer. She'd have to wake 2D up soon for work, but he could sleep a bit longer. Murdoc, well, he slept as he pleased and Noodle didn't stop him. If there was anything to be done about this situation Noodle didn't care to change anything. There was nothing wrong with it, after all. Russel hadn't figured it out, but she didn't think he'd have anything to worry about.

It didn't take a lot of thinking to come to the conclusion that this is one of the best things she's ever experienced.


End file.
